


warmth

by herrscher



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, i will lead this ship into the light, listen i will make my own content if i must
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herrscher/pseuds/herrscher
Summary: When it's cold, there are two ways to warm oneself that Lucifer knows. This one is more enjoyable.





	warmth

There's a distinct difference, he notes, in the warmth gained from a cup of coffee, china held in trembling hands, slender fingers curled around porcelain, and that shared between he and Sandalphon in moments like this one, where they're together, under covers, with Lucifer's fingers gently working at the other, pressing against and unraveling that which was expertly crafted, weaved together into a beautiful countenance. His expression betrays him in moments like this, though, lips parted with breaths sparse yet labored, eyes searching the ceiling of their room in the Grandcypher as if there was an answer to an unasked question hidden in the wood planks that hold the ship together.

His fingers press in, and his eyes close, breath picking up, as though he's found the response, or as though a prayer was answered.

"Hah... Luci..." His body twists slightly, arm moving over his face, eyes hidden in the join between, almost as though his elbow could hide the blush to his cheeks, the pants and pleas. Body arching slightly, if only to seek out more friction, a wordless beg of 'more', his thighs spread further, and Lucifer does little more than comply, giving the other what he wants. His fingers slip in, cold digits into a place warm, so ungodly warm, almost as if its heat was meant specially for him. It isn't, but it's a pleasant thought. Sandalphon tenses at the intrusion, at the freezing touch, but relaxes when Lucifer presses a kiss to his lips, trailing down to his neck.

"Please... Lucifer, I want..." Sandalphon's free arm moves, and he places his hand on the back of Lucifer's neck, holds him close, lips held to his throat as the other kisses, bites, small offerings of attention and affection that Sandalphon craves, never having been offered such ministrations before.

Even if he was, he wouldn't have accepted. The man doing it to him right now, the special man who stole his heart immediately... he is a special case.

He whines when Lucifer's fingers leave him, loss of fullness, but when the other lets his wings brush against his back as he pulls Sandalphon into his lap, works himself into hardness and allows Sandalphon to sink himself onto him...

His back arches, shoulders taut, and Lucifer's hips still, allow him to choose the pace for their lovemaking, and his hands curl up into fists, gripping onto Lucifer's remaining clothing, only his shirt, as he lifts himself up and sinks back down with a satisfied cry, legs shaking, almost giving out.

"Lucifer—!" His neck cranes, and he brings himself up, down, fluid motions that in theory seem so simple, but when applied, take almost all of the breath out of him. But he enjoys the breathless excitement, soon reduced to nothing but a mumbling mess as he grinds, unable to lift his hips any longer.

"... Hahh..." Lucifer's hands are on his hips, lifting him, letting them fall back, Sandalphon on his chest, held close as he lets his hips stutter in and out. He's close, he's always this attentive, this affectionate, just before they finish. He knows Sandalphon is constantly scared of abandonment, of being left alone, so he always makes sure that they're as close as they can be, in times like this.

"Lucif... aaah... I'm gonna..." He's almost ashamed to say it, breathing ragged, face pressed against Lucifer's chest as he's pushed back and forth, friction of their lower bodies an ungodly temptation that they allow themselves to enjoy.

"Hahhhh... Me, too..." Lucifer all but loses his strength in moments like these, where they're so close to completion, completely unraveled, just for each other, and it's a few more rough motions until they both climax, lips pressed together with Sandalphon's fingers lost in Lucifer's hair.

This kind of warmth will always be preferred.


End file.
